Je t'ai retrouvé
by Klaroline22
Summary: Caroline a perdu tout ceux qui comptait pour elle, un seul choix se pose alors à elle. Quitter Mystic Falls et retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Mais cela ne sera pas facile ni de tout repos. Fanfiction débutant après les deux finals de TVD et TO
1. Résumé

**Salut à tous, je commence une nouvelle Fanfiction qui va se dérouler à la Nouvelle-Orléans, avec notre bien aimée Caroline, ceci n'est pas vraiment un crossover mais un peu quand même. je vous laisse donc avec le résumé un peu plus complet de mon histoire et j'espère vous lire très prochainement :D **

**Klaroline22 **

Caroline vient juste de perdre ce qui la reliait à Mystic Falls, plus rien ne l'oblige à y rester. Malgré la tristesse et le noir qui l'entour peu à peu elle décide de revoir Klaus, son originel préféré. Peut être que cela pourrait lui faire du bien. Elle n'est plus à une déception près de toute manière. Retrouvé l'homme de sa vie, et découvrir tout ce qui se passe à la Nouvelle-Orléans pourrait bien vite passionnant pour elle mais aussi dangereux ! Caroline va t-elle y trouver tous ce qu'elle y cherchait ?

**Voilà voilà j'espère que cela vous intrigue un peu quand même ! Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire se passera après le final des deux séries ainsi qu'après les événements qui s'y sont passé, avec un peu de changement pour nos vampires de Mystic Falls. N'oubliez pa sde me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous voulez que je continue et tout :) **


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ;) Après le petit engouement qu'a déclenché le résumé de cette fiction j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre rapidement. Je ne vous promet pas que les autres viendront à la même allure mais on peut essayer. Bref je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis un petit review trop mignon de l'amour tout plein et toute celle qui ont mis la fiction en favorite ou en alerte. Voici donc le premier chapitre qui relate la fin de l'épisode 22 de la saison 5 vu sous un autre angle et avec des nouveautés. ;) En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je vous retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Je ne joue qu'avec les personnages réinventer par Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Dure réalité

_POV Stefan :_

Alaric venait juste de revenir à la vie, l'autre côté était en train de s'écrouler et notre temps ici était compté. Lorsque nous le vîmes partir Bonnie trébucha sous la douleur et perdit l'équilibre. Lexi se précipita pour qu'elle ne tombe pas mais au moment où elle l'a toucha elle fut envoyé de l'autre côté, là où tout le monde nous attendait. J'entendis son cri qui semblait pourtant bien lointain désormais. Et si je ne l'a revoyais jamais ?

_POV Elena :_

Lexi venait tout juste de réapparaître et la voir m'emplis de joie. Mais elle se mit à hurler à la mort...

- Non ! Non ! Bonnie je ne voulais pas revenir, j'attendais Stefan ! Je ne pouvais pas revenir, je... se lamentait-elle.

- Je suis désolée Lexi c'est toi qui m'a touchée, je ne le contrôle pas !

Bonnie semblait de plus en plus souffrir de cette situation, aucun de ses amis n'était sûre de revenir et elle mourrait un peu plus à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait par elle.

- Où est Damon Lexi ? Lui demandais-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Il n'est pas encore là Elena...

- Je ne peux pas le perdre... Il faut faire quelque chose !

Caroline s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça :

- Il sera bientôt avec toi ne t'en fait pas. J'en suis sûre.

Ce qui était le plus étrange fut que nous voyons bien Bonnie parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, comme ci les conversations qu'elle avait avec les gens de l'autre côté ne nous concernait pas. À ce moment elle me fit penser à Melinda de Ghost Whisperer. Oui je sais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment mais voilà. Un léger rire frustré sortit de ma bouche et je m'en voulais déjà, je riais alors que Damon n'était pas à mes côtés. Oh Damon ! Caroline me regarda bizarrement et avant que je ne puisse me justifier une larme roula sur ma joue et un cri étranglé se fit entendre. Je changeais d'humeur en l'espace de quelques secondes... Damon me chamboulerait vraiment jusqu'à la fin. Il fallait qu'il revienne il n'avait pas le choix. Maintenant que Stefan voulait notre bonheur le « destin » ne pouvait pas nous séparer. Caroline qui m'entendait pleurer ne pu retenir ses larmes et son chagrin plus longtemps. Elle ne pleurait pas Damon bien sûr mais Stefan, le meilleur ami qu'elle ai jamais eu. Il fallait qu'ils reviennent, Bonnie aussi bien sûr ! J'entendis un bruit sourd du côté de la crypte, où se trouvait Liv. Nous nous y précipitèrent avec Caroline. Mais en arrivant les bougies étaient toutes éteinte et il n'y avait ni Liv ni Luke... Ils avaient tout bonnement disparut.

- Non ! Liv ?! LIV?! Criais-je.

- Où est-elle ? P****n, elle avait promis qu'elle nous aiderais jusqu'au bout !

Caroline jurait rarement, seulement en situation extrême, et nous avions un cas extrême. Caroline sortie et se mit à appeler Liv, à l'implorer. Le départ de celle-ci ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, et je ne pouvais pas y croire, on ne pouvait pas avoir perdu notre seul arme, la seule qui pouvait ramener l'homme que j'aimais. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

_POV Stefan :_

Plus de dix minutes était passé depuis la disparition de Lexi. Damon n'était toujours pas là et Liv ne pouvait pas le faire indéfiniment. Je vis Elena et Caroline accourir vers nous... Enfin vers Bonnie puisqu'elles ne me voyaient pas...

- Bonnie ! Liv a disparu, elle est partie, où sont les garçons ?

Elena était totalement affolé, je voulais l'aider, lui dire qu'on allait bien mais elle ne m'entendrait pas. Caroline s'écroula totalement et se mit à pleurer, Bonnie s'approcha et leur expliqua qu'il était trop tard pour nous. Que nous ne pouvions pas revenir, que notre temps était compté. Elles se mirent alors à gémir, Caroline ne pu contenir son chagrin et hurla mon nom tant qu'elle pu. Elena eu à peu près la même réaction, mais bien plus affecter. Lexi s'approcha d'elles pour les consoler même si je vis des larmes perler le long de ses joues, je venais juste de la retrouver et j'allais à nouveau la perdre...

- Non, je ne peux pas perdre Damon, il ne peux pas ne pas revenir ! Bonnie il faut trouver quelque chose, je t'en prie !

- Je suis désolé mais il est trop tard...

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

J'entendis Damon et me retournais. Il était brûlé à quelques endroits mais sa peau recouvrait vite apparence humaine.

- Damon, Liv est partie, on ne peux pas revenir, on va mourir quand l'autre côté va s'effondrer...

- Quoi, non ! J'ai promis à Elena...

- Je sais mais c'est pas possible ! Damon, je suis tellement désolé pour toi. Vous pouviez enfin être heureux... je suis...

- Non c'est bon arrête ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que toi tu es encore là ?

- Je ne voulais pas passer avant que tu sois là, je l'avais promis à Elena. Maintenant c'est trop tard. On est vraiment mort, et rien ne nous sauvera...

Bonnie grâce à son lien entre les deux côtés nous avait permis de faire nos adieux à ceux que nous aimions mais notre temps était compté et nous le constations de minutes en minutes. Une tempête semblait sévir ici et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'idée que je ne verrais plus jamais toutes ces personnes qui furent mes amies à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne pouvais croire que lorsque tout allait mieux pour tout le monde ils allaient encore subir un enterrement, un de plus... Je ne verrais plus jamais leurs visages, je n'entendrais plus jamais leurs rires, leurs larmes, leurs plans pas toujours logique... Tout ça sera finit et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire.

J'attrapais la main de Bonnie ainsi que celle de mon frère :

- On reste ensemble jusqu'à la fin !

Je vis une larme couler le long de la joue de Damon, le voir dans cet état était une première pour moi. Et cela me brisais encore plus le cœur. Car c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais, mon grand frère, l'homme le plus important de ma vie, et personne pas même lui ne le savait.

- Damon, je...

- Je sais Stefan, je sais. Moi aussi ! Il me sourit avec un regard embué de larmes.

Bonnie se tourna vers nous et nous sourit également, à ce moment là je nous trouvais beau. Nous faisions enfin la paix entre nous, il n'y avait plus de rancune ni de haine. Plus rien. C'est alors qu'une lumière blanche bien trop lumineuse commença à éclairer le ciel puis bientôt on ne vit qu'elle.

- Vous croyez que ça va faire mal ? Demanda Bonnie.

- Je ne sais... répondit Damon sans avoir la possibilité de finir sa phrase.

* * *

Voilà voilà, alors que pensez-vous de la fin, j'ai repris quelques éléments du season finale, en rajoutant les miens. Pensez-vous vraiment que Stefan, Bonnie et Damon sont vraiment parti pour de bon ? Et Caroline ? Elena, que vont-elles faire ? Pour quelques une de ces réponses il faut attendre le second chapitre. Je vous fait pleins de beusous arc-en-ciel ;) Et on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre.

Klaroline22


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut à tous :) Je suis vraiment très surprise de voir à quel point ma fiction vous intéresse. J'espère donc ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre qui à mis un peu de temps à venir, désolé. je pense que je publierais toutes les deux semaines, plus ou moins, je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme assez régulier mais je ne vous promet rien. Enfin bref je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu mes précédents chapitres :) Je vous fait pleins de bisous. Et surtout n'hésité pas à dire ce que vous avez sur le coeur et tout. j'aime lire les avis des lecteurs bons ou mauvais tant qu'ils sont structurés et argumentés :D Bonne journée ou bonne nuit *tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci*

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Y croire encore...

_POV Caroline :_

Bonnie se tenait devant nous. Elle nous sourit et la seconde d'après elle avait disparu. Tout simplement disparu.

- Bonnie ! Jeremy se mit à hurler.

Et alors que tout le monde pleurait déjà, ce fut tout simplement le chaos. Ce ne serait pas des jours faciles... Plutôt que rester là je préférais m'éclipser. Maintenant que tout les voyageurs étaient morts la ville était sûre et je voulais voir ma mère. J'y courais, le plus vite que je pu. Le vent qui me fouettait le visage me permit d'oublier un temps soit peu ma douleur. Stefan allait me manquer mais je devais continuer à vivre même si pour l'instant je ne voyais pas comment. Mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu... Il voulait mon bonheur... Mon dieu tout chez lui allait me manquer : sa voix, ses demi sourires, son réconfort, son amitié. Il était presque comme mon père vampirique, m'ayant apprit tout ce que je savais maintenant. Je n'étais la Caroline de maintenant que grâce à lui.

Le trajet fut plus court que je ne le pensais. En arrivant devant la pancarte de Mystic Falls je vis un grand feux à l'emplacement du Mystic Grill. Plutôt prudente je m'avançais vers l'entrée de la ville et fis un pas en avant. Rien ne se passa, aucune suffocation ou autre... Bon on peut donc conclure que lorsque les voyageurs sont morts le sort est mort avec eux. Tant mieux. J'envoyais rapidement un message à Stefan... Juste après l'avoir envoyé je me souvenais qu'il ne le recevrait jamais. Il allait falloir que je m'y habitue. Je n'envoyais pas le message à d'autre. Ils le verront bien plus tard. Je me précipitais donc vers ma maison qui n'était pas très loin de la frontière de la ville, mais celle-ci était vide. Le pire était donc à craindre. Si elle était dans le bar elle n'était sûrement pas en bonne santé. J'y allais donc et la découvris sous les gravats. La poutre qui aurait pu s'effondrer sur elle était, par miracle, posé sur une grosse brique. Mais préférant ne pas tenter le diable, je l'a sorti de là vite. Elle respirait encore et je ne vis pas de grosses blessures sur elle. Rien que ne pouvait guérir mon sang.

Ma mère se réveilla après quelques heures. Et elle allait bien. Pendant cette période j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir, de pleurer, d'essayer de trouver un moyen d'avancer, de faire mon deuil. Nous avions été viré de la Fac pour ne pas avoir payé le loyer et jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine je n'avais plus rien à faire.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux je lui apportais un verre d'eau et lui fis part des récents événements. Au départ elle était abasourdie mais au fur et à mesure elle comprit. Sa réaction ne me stupéfia pas ! Elle avait été élué maire de la ville car elle savait gardé son sang froid en toute circonstances. Elle me raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé avec Markos et le fait que beaucoup de personnes dans la ville comptait sur elle pour tout remettre en ordre. Elle me fit comprendre que je devais, en tant qu'amie, soutenir Elena dans cette dure épreuve. Mais qui serait là pour moi ? Ne vous méprenez pas j'aime mes amis et je ferais tout pour eux mais il y a aussi un moment où il faut pensez à soi, où il faut prendre un peu de recul, recevoir de l'aide des autres. J'en avait besoin. Il y avait Matt, Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Alaric et Lexi, ils seraient tous là pour l'aider et pour m'aider à remettre l'ordre dans cette ville. Car maintenant je ne me sentais pas d'attaque pour des œuvres de charités ou autre comités. J'espère réellement qu'Enzo était parti, si il y a bien quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas voir en ce moment même c'était lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère était couché, elle avait besoin de repos et j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Je tombais nez à nez avec Matt qui semblait plutôt fatigué, le soleil pointait timidement son nez. L'aube n'était pas encore là. Ne c'était-il donc pas couché ?

- Je suis allé chez les Salvatore mais il n'y avait personne alors je me suis dit que peut être vous étiez tous là ! Matt affichait un sourire las. Il devait vraiment être mort de fatigue.

- Non, je suis partie toute seule. Ils étaient au cimetière la dernière fois que je les ai vu. Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayer de les appeler ?

- Les lignes ont été coupées à cause de l'explosion, plus rien ne passe. Pourquoi tu es la toute seule ?

- Heu... C'est que... Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas ! Ste... Stefan est mort, il n'a pas pu revenir et Bonnie et Damon sont mort avec lui, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour continuer à vivre. Il me manque tellement. Matt, cette ville n'est plus pour moi, je n'ai plus rien à y faire. Plus rien ne me retient ici... Et...

- Chut Care... Je suis là, je vais t'aider si tu le veux. Je suis ton ami non ?! Ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais quand tu dis qu'ils sont morts, c'est pour de vrai ou pas ? Non parce que dans cette ville j'ai l'impression que personne n'est jamais vraiment mort alors.. ?

- Oui, ils sont morts morts... Je ne verrais plus jamais Stefan.

Et je m'écroulais dans ses bras en pleurant à chaude larmes comme je n'avais jamais pleuré. Même à la mort de mon père je n'étais pas aussi affecté que maintenant. Il me serra fort contre lui et son soutient me fit chaud au cœur. Depuis le début de cette journée merdique je me sentais enfin un peu mieux. Nous restâmes comme ça plusieurs minutes et il ne me lâcha que lorsque nous entendîmes une voiture. Je me tournais et vis la voiture d'Elena. Ils en descendirent et vinrent à nous. La peine se lisait sur tout leurs visages, hormis celui de Tyler, qui rayonnait un peu. Celui-ci me donnait l'envie de le fracasser à coups de brique. Le regard que je dû faire l'effraya un peu et son sourire s'effaça.

- On t'a cherché dans les bois, puis on s'est rendu compte que tu était partie. Merci pour le message hein !? Elena semblait furieuse, était-ce une réaction dû au départ de Damon ?

- Je suis désolée, je pouvais pas rester... il y avait trop de souffrance, trop de... Juste trop.

- Je sais... La voix d'Elena se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

Je m'approchais d'elle et je l'enlaçais tendrement. Elle se mit à pleurer et moi aussi du même fait. Nous restâmes comme cela plusieurs minutes et nous détachèrent enfin. Je gardais ma main au creux de la sienne, un support invisible, silencieux, mais dont nous avions besoin, elle comme moi. Tout le monde me suivis dans la maison et nous parlâmes pendant plusieurs heures finissant quelques bouteilles de bourbon et de whisky. Tout est bon à prendre pour oublier le chagrin. L'inconvénient d'être un vampire c'est qu'on ne peut pas vraiment se soûler. Notre métabolisme récupère mieux, et j'avais seulement un peu le tournis à la fin de ma troisième bouteille vide. Matt quant à lui dormait depuis bien longtemps. Tyler l'avait également rejoint après quelque test sur sa personne. Il n'était plus un hybride, et personne ne savait pourquoi, sûrement le fait qu'il était mort en tout que loup-garou et non hybride...

Une semaine avait passé depuis la tragédie qui avait touché la ville, chaque matin quand je me réveillais d'un sommeil plus qu'agité, j'oubliais tout ce qu'il s'était passé et je me disais que je devais appeler Stefan pour lui demander quelque chose ou que je voulais faire une séance shopping avec Bonnie et Elena, puis d'un seul coup tout me revenais en bloc. Ils n'étaient plus là et je ne savais toujours pas comment les ramener. Pendant une semaine j'avais eu l'impression d'agir et d'être un zombie, ne faisant plus rien hormis pleurer, passant ma journée dans ma chambre devant la télé que je n'écoutais pas. Personne ne m'avait dérangé et je n'étais aller voir personne non plus. Leurs souvenirs étaient partout autour de moi. Et ça devenait de plus en plus dur de faire face sans craquer. Je pensais de plus en plus à ôter ma bague et me laisser brûler au soleil ou me planter un pieu en plein cœur. Faire tout et n'importe quoi pour que cette douleur s'arrête, pour que je ne la ressente plus. Ce jour-là j'essayais d'éteindre mon humanité, mais ne sachant comment faire je ne réussis pas... Peut être que cela valait mieux. Peut être que quelque part, n'importe où, Stefan me regardait et me disait de me battre... Peut être que...

je pris alors une décision.

Moi qui n'avais jamais cru en Dieu ou quelque chose qui puisse être supérieur à nous j'entrais pourtant dans l'église et fut époustouflé par sa beauté et sa prestance. Elle était pourtant simple mais quelque chose faisait que je ressentait de bonnes énergie et que je me sentais un peu mieux. J'inspirais et me dirigeais vers le confessionnal. Je m'y installais et attendis. La plaque de bois à ma gauche s'ouvrit et le prêtre me salua.

- Bonjour mon enfant, que veux tu ?

- Bonjour mon Père... Heu je ne suis pas croyante mais j'ai besoin de parler et je pense que vous et... Lui serait de bonne écoute et de bon conseil.

- Je t'en prit, tous les enfants du monde sont des enfants de Dieu même si il ne le savent pas eux-même.

- Voilà... Mon meilleur ami est mort la semaine dernière, dans l'explosion du Mystic grill, et depuis je ne sais plus comment vivre. Il me manque tellement. Je... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi attendre de la vie. Je suis perdue.

- Toutes mes condoléances mon enfant. Sa mort est une grande perte pour la communauté, autant que pour vous.

- Mon Père dites moi ce que je peux faire ? Aidez moi à retrouver la paix.

- Avez vous songez à quitter la ville, la plupart du temps l'éloignement aide à la guérison. Vous souffrirez moins si vous ne le voyez plus partout. Car là est le problème, lorsque l'on perd un être cher on le voit partout, chaque souvenir, chaque instant de lui est comme un poignard planté en pleine poitrine. Et pour aidé votre cœur et votre âme à cicatriser il faut partir, repartir à nouveau. comprenez-vous ce que je vous dit ?

- Oui, je comprend, et je crois que c'est ce qu'il me faut. Merci mon père, je vous en suis tellement reconnaissante, je crois que vous m'avez ouvert les yeux. Je... Merci !

Je sortais de là en me disant que le prêtre avait raison, je devais partir pour revenir guéri. Pour revenir sereine. J'ai la vie devant moi, même un peu plus et je ne peux rester ici à me morfondre jusqu'à ce qu'un autre problème vienne surpasser celui-ci. Je rentrais chez moi pleine de bonnes intentions. Ma mère était assise à table entrain de passer un coup de téléphone.

- ...Oui je comprend. Oui je vais m'en charger, mais d'abord vous devez aller... Non c'est vous qui m'écoutez ! Je suis le sheriff de cette ville, je fais régner l'ordre ! Faites ce que je dis et c'est tout.

- Oh là ! Maman je ne t'avais pas vu si énervé depuis... Et bien non je ne t'ai jamais vu si énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Depuis le sort de Markos et l'exil forcé de toute la ville, certains se pensent assez intelligent et apte pour gérer cette ville contrairement à moi... La plupart ne savent même pas se servir d'une arme. Elle semblait crouler sous le travail et je m'en voulais de vouloir partir maintenant.

- Oh ! Tu sais tu as vraiment besoin de nouveau agent sur le terrain vous n'êtes plus que trois maintenant que Jerry et Alex sont parti. Tu devrais en parler à Matt maintenant que le Grill à exploser il n'a plus de travail et tu sais que c'est un mec bien, et qui plus est il sait se battre contre des vampires. C'est assez rare de le trouver dans un CV !

Elle sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue. Nous parlâmes plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je lui expose mon plan et mon désir de fuite. Il ne dit rien et c'est sûrement ce que j'avais besoin maintenant. Elle savait à quel point j'avais besoin d'air et de renouveau, et ce n'était pas ici que je le trouverais. Alors elle m'embrassa à nouveau et me conseilla de faire mes valises le plus tôt possible car je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas que je change d'avis. Alors c'est ce que je fis. Ma valise fut prête en même pas 20 minutes. Je n'avais pas besoin de grand chose, quelques robes, pantalons, plusieurs dizaines de hauts. Ce qui prit le plus de place fut mon maquillage et mon fer à boucler. Je ne m'encombrais pas de souvenirs qui pourrait devenir trop douloureux pour moi. Lorsque je descendis ma mère avait préparé un sandwich, mon préféré : viande et gruyère.

- Je savais que tu n'aurais sûrement pas mangé. Et même si tu n'en as pas besoin pour vivre... Voilà.

- Oh ! Merci maman, je suis tellement désolé de devoir te laisser là mais j'ai vraiment besoin de faire un break. Je reviens vite je te le promet. J'y mettais le plus de conviction possible.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu es courageuse ma chérie. Je t'aime tellement même si je ne te le dis pas assez, je le pense.

- Je t'aime aussi, bien plus que tu le crois. Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive.

- OK ! Dis tu as prévenu tes amis ? Me demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je le ferais plus tard, je ne veux pas d'adieux déchirants...

Elle hocha la tête et me laissa partir. Je pris ma voiture. J'en avais pour à peu près 14 heures de voiture mais cela ne me faisait pas peur, et je savais que je ne m'endormirais pas au volant ni rien de ce genre. Mais il faudrait que je fasse une pause pour me nourrir, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis quelques jours. Après une pause dans un motel pour me doucher j'arrivais enfin dans ma nouvelle ville d'accueil... Tout était si différent de Mystic Falls, les rues étaient plus animés, les gens riaient, la musique se faisait entendre. Tout ici donnait envie de célébrer. De faire la fête. Je m'arrêtais en voyant un passant qui ne semblait pas être un touriste.

- Excusez moi savez vous où je peux trouver la maison de …

Une explosion se fit entendre avant que je puisse finir ma phrase.

* * *

Alors que vous inspire ce deuxième chapitre ? Voulez vous savoir où Caroline à attéri ? Le savez-vous déjà ? Je veux tout savoir. :) Et cette explosion d'où vient-elle ? Y'a t-il des troubles au nouveau paradis de Caroline ?

Je vous retrouve donc dans deux semaines plus ou moins avec quelques réponses et sûrement plus de questions encore :) Je vous dis donc à plus tard et au passage bon courage à tous ceux qui vont passez des examens dans les jours ou les semaines qui arrivent, je sais que ce n'est pas facile ayant passé le BAC l'année dernière mais il est possible pour n'importe qui de réussir. Vous n'avez qu'à croire en vous même.

Klaroline22


End file.
